Waiting To Exhale
by da-mouse
Summary: Vignettes - [Chapter 2] - Sometimes it's wrong...-KureixKurenai-
1. Chapter 1: Everyone Falls

**Disclaimer**: To cut the long story short: Own nothing, don't sue. Yeah. 

**Notes + warnings: **  
-Series of vignettes/moments between Flame of Recca characters, although I will probably write nothing but Tokiya/Fuuko.   
-Inspired by **_Whitney Houston's 'Exhale (Shoop Shoop)'_**, will see lyrics of this song (in bold italics) throughout.   
-Semi-inspired by **_xabie's 'Photo Album' _**and** _Lacewood's 'Glimpse'_ **(Shaman King fic)  
-The counterpart to this sort-of song fic seen in _Shaman King_ fanfiction, titled _Exhale_. (an indication of how lame I can really be, argh)  
-Short, pointless, mushy.  
-OOC, definitely.    
  


Waiting To Exhale  
written by: da*mouse  
  


Chapter 1: Everyone Falls 

**_Everyone falls_**

**_In love some time  
  
_******

She sat on the bench, shivering slightly. The weather was cool, and she had dressed wrongly for the day, in denim shorts and a light T-shirt. 

He stood a few feet away from her, in front of a small food kiosk. After a few moments, he approached her, and sat down beside her, handing her a cup of warm tea. 

"Thanks." She took it gratefully, warming her hands on the small cup, blowing the steam to her face. 

Quietly, he removed his jacket, and draped in around her shoulders. She looked up at him, startled. 

"You should have brought your jacket."

"Ah…didn't think it would be necessary." She said flippantly. "The sun seemed so warm in the morning." 

Serious ice-blue eyes regarded her. "Things are not as always as they seemed."

She mentally scratched her head, she didn't like it when he got all philosophical on her. Most of the time, she didn't get his point. Like now.

They sat in silence, sipping their hot teas. 

Out of the corner of her eye, through purple bangs, she peered at him. He looked uninterestedly around him, his eyes not focusing on anything in particular. She found herself, as always, admiring him, his long, silver hair that all girls were jealous of, his face, every feature on it beautiful, with its usual aloof expression. 

He turned, and caught her looking at him. 

He raised an eyebrow, and she gave him a huge smile in return.  

"You were staring." He stated simply.

She shrugged indifferently. "Can't I?"

"Hmph." He muttered. 

She just grinned, learning long ago how to put up with him. "Come on, Mi-chan, can't I just stare a little? It just proves how good-looking you are." She said playfully, leaning against him, and tugging at a lock of hair that had escaped from his ponytail. 

He sighed exasperatedly, but made no move to push her away. He shifted his arm and placed it around the bench, and then gradually drifting down to rest itself on her shoulders. 

"Fuuko."

"What?"

He turned to look at her, look straight into her eyes. "Do you believe that I can fall in love?"

She looked at him, startled by his sudden, unexpected and uncharacteristic question. Raising her hand, she ran it over his face, touching every feature gingerly, carefully. 

She smiled at him, resting her hand against his cheek. 

"Of course." 

_Because…_

  
**_Everyone falls_**

**_In love some time_**

  
He caught her hand then, and kissed her fingertips lightly. 

"I know." 

  
**_Everyone falls_**

**_In love some time_**

**_  
_**The closest he had ever come to telling her that he loved her. 

But the point was that she knew he loved her.

And she loved him, too. 

 ****

  
-Finis-  
  


da*mouse ®  
posted 15th September 2003  
11.24 a.m.

Ah, Mi-chan is so so so OOC…and I really apologise for that. _Gomen ne_, Mi-chan fans, who irked to see Mi-chan as an old softie with Fuuko. Geez, for that matter, Fuuko's OOC as well…

Take it as a change of character after falling in love. Yeah, me and my lame excuses. 

But I do enjoy writing this, nevertheless, haha. Songfic? Wouldn't call it that, ne? 

Next up will be a vignette on the next line of this song. Yup. As with this one, will be short and fluffy. 

Review/comment/flame/whatever…just let me know you've been here and read it! :)

P.S. If anyone here is from Australia and watched Australian Idol, all I can say is that justice has been prevailed. Go Bek! ^_^  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Sometimes

**Disclaimer**: To cut the long story short: Own nothing, don't sue. Yeah. I am getting really unoriginal in my disclaimers, sigh. 

**Notes + warnings:   
- **Chapter 2: _Sometimes_ ft. Kurei/Kurenai  
- Don't know much about Kurei, forgive me for any OOC-ness, don't kill me, thanks.  
- Everything here is based from the anime…cos I didn't read the manga. Yet. Bwahahhaha.   
- Urm…sappy? You be the judge.   
  


Waiting To Exhale  
written by: da*mouse  
  


Chapter 2: Sometimes 

**_  
Sometimes it's wrong_**

**_And sometimes it's right  
  
_******

"Feelings are of no use to me, or to you. So get rid of them." His adoptive father's cold eyes bore into his, challenging him to contradict his words. 

_Feelings…love? _

He thought of all he had been through since his childhood. 

_I can't feel…I can't love…_

"I know." His voice was as cold as the older man's eyes.

"Good. See to it that you do."

-

But that was all before…_she_ came along…and showed him how to feel, how to love. 

-

  
**_Sometimes it's wrong_**

**_  
_**"Kurei…?"

He turned away, refusing to look at her. "Leave."

He felt a hand at his sleeve, and heard her pleading voice. "Why?"

His fingers curled into a fist_. _"I don't love you."

_Liar…you do love her. _

_But you can't love her…_

He then felt her arms around his waist, the weight of her body on his back. "But I do."

"I do…love you…Kurei…"

Those words, and her closeness was all it took to break his barrier, the barrier he had so painfully constructed. He couldn't hold himself back, couldn't hide what he felt. 

Not anymore. 

He turned around and hugged her fiercely.

"Kurenai…"

  
**_And sometimes it's right_**

  
It was a beautiful day in spring, and they were taking a stroll through his garden. He stopped by a bush of blooming, blood-red roses. Picking one, he handed it to her. 

She took it, smiling at him softly, touching the silky petals of the flower. 

"It's beautiful." She hooked her arm with his, and leaned against him. 

_Not as beautiful as you._ He looked at her, never feeling more contented in his life.   
  


**_Sometimes it's wrong…_**

  
"I told you to rid yourself of feelings!" Mori hissed, his tone ugly. 

A foot came crushing down on Kurei's face.  

He grimaced in pain, and then forced out his words. "I…Kurei…had rid myself of all feelings, long ago."

"Liar!"

Angered, Mori kicked him repeatedly. 

"No! Kurei!" Kurenai broke free of the men holding her and threw herself protectively over Kurei. 

"Do you think you could hide it from me? I know all about you and her."

"_She _was nothing but your test of loyalty."

_Kurenai…stay away…please…go…go…_

"I…don't…have…any…emotions…" He choked out.

His features contorted with fury, Mori lifted his foot again, only to be stopped by Kurenai.

"No, Kouran-sama! Please…"

Smiling evilly, Mori then took out a small device. Immediately, he knew what it was.

Immediately, he knew what was going to happen.

Snatches of Mori's words wisped past his ears, but he wasn't listening. It was futile, it was useless.

Numbly, he watched as Mori pressed the remote control.

He watched as Kurenai fell. 

"NO! KURENAI!"

"I'm sorry…Kurei…I only wanted to be with you…forever."

He watched as she died.

Grief, devastation, sorrow, regret. All of those overwhelmed him. 

The first person he had ever loved. 

He who never knew how to cry, shed his first tears. 

  
**_Sometimes it's wrong_**

**_And sometimes it's right_**

  
He raised his arm, tears still streaming down his cheeks. 

"I shall…fulfill your wish. You will be with me…forever."

What was wrong or right, he didn't know anymore. He couldn't tell, and he didn't care. 

All he cared was now that she was with him.

Forever. 

  
  
-Finis-  
  


da*mouse ®  
posted 22nd September 2003  
1.27 p.m.

  
Uhh…no Tokiya/Fuuko for this part of the song, cos I thought Kurei and Kurenai would fit in better. Sorry to Kurei fans who thought I just butchered his personality, a thousand apologies, *mouse bows in apology* as I wrote with what I know from the anime. 

I promised Tokiya/Fuuko for the next section, though. Already had an idea on what to write, bwhahahaha.

As usual, please review/comment/flame/whatever…just let me know you've been here and read it! :)  
  
By the way, none of the chapters are connected, if you guys want to know. 

  
  
  



End file.
